WHY'S LIFE SO HARD AND CONFUSING
by MarthaandJack
Summary: Looking back and looking forward what twists and turns lie ahead for two innocent people.
1. MY TERRIBLE MEMORIES

Martha's the same age as Jack in this story.

A PAST I WANT TO FORGET.

Jack Holden walked down the corridor of his house into the living room where all his family had gathered and they were all dressed in black all of them with tissues or hankies in there hand and the reason for the mourning was the loss of a very good family member, friend and mother and this person was Kate Holden. Jack walked straight past the living room into his little brother Lucas's room where he was sitting on his bed playing with various toys trying to occupy himself. Jack walked over to his brother and hugged him he knew what had happened that fateful day when the hugest hunk had been ripped out of his heart never to be replaced. Tony there father was at the door and saw his two sons on the bed, Jack was so good to Lucas, he had the kindest heart even after everything that had happened he still held strong even though he was hurting more than anything inside and unlike his brother Jack had seen the whole thing and had been having nightmares ever since.

Tony entered his sons room and sat down on the bed and put a sympathetic hand on Jack's shoulder and said, "It's ok to cry you know" Jack tried to keep strong but he couldn't do it he had to let himself cry so he let in and buried his head in his dads chest and cried his heart out he felt so alone he had such a strong connection with his mum and know she was gone forever.

A FEW STREETS AWAY 

"I'm adopted how could you keep this from me" A young Martha screamed at her once thought parents. "Your only ten" her mother trying to defend herself "that doesn't make it any better" Martha screamed and stormed out the door.

THE HOLDENS

Jack had just stopped crying and was hugging his father he finally found the strength to get up. "I' m going for a walk" Jack said and left the room.

On the way to the park Jack was thinking about his mum and how he was going to have to spend his whole life without her and there was nothing he could do she was gone it didn't sink in properly but the words keep running round in his head the same images kept running through his head why was life so cruel what did he ever do or his mum why did she deserve that to happen to her. By this time Jack had tears running down his cheeks when he came to a corner and crashed smash bang into a beautiful girl with hazel green eyes and dark brown hair. "What are you doing" the girl yelled at Jack they were both crying but Jack tried to hold his in when he saw this beautiful girl but he couldn't hold the tears so he ran straight ahead not stopping just running as fast as he could he just couldn't stop until he finally reached the park and he collapsed to his knees and berried his head in his hands and just let it out everything that he had been bottling up since the fateful day when his life was changed forever.


	2. THE BAD STUFF ALWAYS HAPPENS TO ME

IT ALWAYS HAPPENS TO ME.

As Lucas got older and found out about his past and all the hurt that had come with it he kept to himself quite a lot and wrote in his journal. The three boys were always quite a close-knit family and always helped each other in need.

But when Jack had gotten out of school he had made the decision to become a cop so he lead out his dream but it resulted in yet another fateful day for him the day he shot down a sixteen year old girl.

"The court finds you clear of all charges" the judge said to Jack the day of the court case of the chambers girl he felt so down how did he do it but if he didn't do it he would be the one who was dead right now she had a gun to him as well at least he was doing his job she was just a young criminal who had no hope in the world.

That night Jack went straight to bed not really wanting to talk to anyone he knew how that family would be feeling it would be exactly the same way as he felt when his mother was ripped away from him he still wasn't over it. At that moment Lucas walked in snapping Jack out of his daze and he looked at his worried thirteen-year-old brother the one who had always stood by him and he had done the same. "Are you ok?" Lucas asked worriedly "yeah I'm fine" Jack answered. Lucas walked over to Jack and said, "you know I'll always be here for you don't you" Lucas said. Jack nodded "I know" Jack said but at that moment a rock came flying through the window. "Stay back" Jack said and pushed his brother aside and bent down to pick up the rock that had a note stuck to saying you're a cold blooded murderer you deserve to rot in hell no one wants you here why don't you just leave town. Jack through the rock down on the floor and stormed out the door. Lucas stood up and went over and picked the note up and read it and walked out the door to where his dad was sitting. "What happened?" Tony said. Lucas gave him the note and walked him into Jack's room and showed him where the rock had flown the window. Tony put his hands on his hips he remembered the last words he had said to Kate and the last words she had said to him. She had said "always take care of my boy's do you promise" and he had said "I promise" but Tony didn't know how much longer he could protect Jack for he had already had his heart trampled on one to many times.


	3. COULD I MAYBE CALL THIS PLACE HOME?

"Why don't you just leave town" a lady yelled from the back of the room of one of the towns they had tried to escape to but it didn't work out the same problem always aroused where ever they were the problem that had aroused about 3 years ago when he had killed the cambers and he hadn't had a proper relationship with anyone not with all the running he had to do neither had Lucas or his dad because they were always running with him.

Jack stormed out of the meeting that day he couldn't take it anymore he wished he could take it back he would give anything to do so but he knew he couldn't so he had to live with it. "Jack" Tony said "yeah" Jack said, "It's the station" Tony said and passed his son the phone. "Thanks" Jack said and walked of into his room "what's up?" Jack said to his boss "um we heard about today and I have arranged for a transfer" "really where" Jack said "um a little town called summer bay you will be partnered with probationary constable Henderson his first name is Cory" "ok thanks" Jack said and hung up the phone. This might be his chance.

The next week Jack and his family started to move he was needed urgently so he was heading down before them and they were going to pack up the rest of the house.

Jack waked into the police station and was put straight to work on some paperwork but just then the phone rang and it was some old lady complaining of some loud music. "Holden, Henderson can you take this" there boss said "sure" Jack said and rushed out the door with Corey.

When they got there they knocked on the door and A man by the name of Robbie answered it "well how may I help you off i sas Robbie said in that word structure "there have been some complaints about some loud music would I be able to get you to turn it down" Jack said as friendly as possible "sure" Robbie said politely but Martha who was standing at the back of the room had other ideas "jerk" Martha said as Jack was about to leave. Jack looked back and Martha just gave him a smirk Jack put on the trademark Jack Holden smile as he walked pout the door.

When Jack had left and the music was turned down to reasonable volume Martha thought about what had just happened when he had smiled at her she had felt a tingle go down her spine she had never felt that way before and it was weird just before he had walked through the door she had said "when the time is right the perfect man will come walking through the door" and at that moment Jack had walked through the door plus she could of sworn she had seen him before.

Jack had let Cory drive home As he was very tired as he had been up half of last night packing plus all he could think about at the moment was that girl who had stood at the back of the room who had called him a jerk she was kinky he liked her but he would probably never see her again he thought to himself to try and push her out of his mind but he couldn't he felt like he knew her from somewhere but he couldn't remember when god he thought to himself it's like you have some crush that you to have at school he just pushed the thought out of his mind by saying she doesn't really matter but little did he know the girl who he thought didn't matter would soon be someone who played a big part in his life.


	4. I LIKE HER

I LIKE HER

The next day Martha was working at Noah's when Robbie and Tasha walked in "hey Rob hey Tash what's up" Tasha smiled cheekily "what" Martha said "the jerk moved in next door to the hunters "what" Martha exclaimed and at that moment Jack walked into the bar.

Hey Jack Robbie greeted him as Beth had made the whole family go over to see them and welcome them into the neighborhood properly. "Hey Rob Hey Tash" Jack and took a seat next to Robbie "and who are you" Jack said innocently "Martha" Martha answered abruptly "I'm Jack" "I know" Martha said "so do you want anything" she asked Jack "yeah I'll have a OJ thank" Jack said with the trademark Jack Holden smile never leaving his face "fine" Martha said and went and got and orange juice when she gave it to Jack she decided to find out a bit more about him "so what brings you here" Martha said "work" Jack said and it was partly true "ok" Martha said "but you won't get much action around here" "well as long as you keep the music down it should be fine" Martha was speechless she had never met a man who had actually stood up to her before she liked it. Robbie and Tasha were looking on obviously seeing the attraction between them "um guys" Tasha said "were going to play a game of pool" "ok" Martha said "do you want to play" Robbie asked Jack "sure" Jack said no Martha thought now his not going to be talking to me. "Hey love sorry I'm late" Alf said as he entered the bar "you are I lost track of time" "see you" Martha said and grabbed her bag and headed for the door but was stopped by Jack saying "up for a game" Martha turned round and said "I'm busy" "chicken are you" Jack said "no" Martha said defensively "so are you up for a game" "fine" Martha said "thought you were busy" Jack said "It can wait" Martha said "sure" Jack said "whatever" Martha said annoyed and went and got a stick.

Martha won the first few rounds and was getting a bit full of herself "you up for another one" Jack said "sure" Martha said and while she was getting the balls lined up Jack said "the one who losses has to do a nudie run along the beach" Martha looked at him "don't you know how to quit when your ahead" "I guess not" "I'm so confident I'll let you go first" Martha said confidently so Jack got the stick and to Martha's asstoistionment he got everyone in "you cheated" Martha said and began to walk out "hey" he said and grabbed her arm "What about our bet" Martha just stared at him.

On the beach Martha was standing next to Jack on the beach rapped in a towel "I can't believe you're making me do this" "I'm not you can back out if you want to" "no" Martha said abruptly "ok" Jack said defensively he noticed Martha looking around at everyone on the beach and Jack watched her drop her towel and started running "GO MARTHA" Jack yelled down the beach and started running behind her then she passed Alf and Morag they said something but Martha was to embarrassed to care. "Hi Mr. Stewart Jack said as he past them.

When Martha reached the back of the surf club where it was the end of her journey she went through the back door where Jack met her in there.

When Jack got there he was cracking up he couldn't believe she did that. "I can't believe you did that" Jack said between breathes "I made a bet and I lost I had to" "yeah but you don't have to do anything you don't want to do" Jack said. As Martha heard those words she thought no one has ever said something like that to her and as she was deep in thought she realized she didn't have any clothes on "give me my clothes" Martha said and grabbed her clothes off Jack and started to put them on but then put out her hand "bra, underwear she said" Jack gave out a small giggle and handed her the sexy red lingerie.

When Martha was dressed Jack said "how about dinner" Martha looked at him and said "sure why not" "cool my place 6 don't be late" "ok" Martha said and headed for the door.


	5. INTO THE FUTURE SHE'S MY GIRL FOREVER

HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME?

Martha and Jack had been dating for about a year and they had defiantly had their fair share of ups and downs over that year including Jacks secret coming out but Martha stood by him and the town had welcomed him in with open arms when they had found out his side of the story.

Jack walked into Martha's and his apartment that they shred they decided to move in together about two months ago when Alf had gone into a coma and died after falling down the stairs at the diner.

"Martha I'm home" Jack called out and Martha came out of her room not looking so good. "What's wrong" Jack said "I'm late I'm never late" Martha said abruptly. "Um" is all Jack could manage to get out "um" Martha yelled "um" "is that all you can say um" "Martha calm down" Jack said and headed Martha over to the couch where she sat down.

"Ok tell me everything" Jack said "ok" Martha started "I'm ten days late and I'm sick my breast hurt and I can't stand most smells got a diagnoses doctor" Martha said smartly "Martha" Jack said "I'm sorry got mood swing to" "ok" Jack said "have you taken a test" Martha shook her head "no" she replied "I was to scared" 'why" Jack said "because I didn't know how you would take it" Martha said "how did you think I would take it" Jack said "I didn't know I thought we still needed a bit of us time before we go and have a baby" Martha said "Martha if you are pregnant it has happened for a reason I mean it is a part of you and me of course I'm happy about it" Martha smiled and said "I love you" he smiled back at her and said "I love you to" Jack said and Martha pulled a test out from her bag "ok" Martha muttered and headed for the bathroom.

Martha and Jack sat on the edge of the bath and waited for fifteen minutes and then the buzzer went "are you going to look" Jack said, "I guess so," Martha said and got up she picked it up and said "Your going to be a dad" Martha said Jack smiled and said "thank you" "what for" Martha said "for making me the happiest man in the world" Jack said "that's ok" Martha said and came over to him and started to kiss him vigorously until it finally ended up in the bedroom.


	6. IT WAS YOU!

IT WAS YOU!

Martha and Jack were laying in bed in silence until Martha turned around but Jack was still holding her tight. "What's wrong Jack said still half asleep "who was the first women you liked" "what" Jack said not really understanding why Martha came up with such ridiculous questions at such ridiculous hours. "Who was the first women you ever liked" Jack sighed and said it was when I was ten It was the day of my mums funeral I was upset and I went for a walk to clear my head but I banged smash bang into some girl she was quite aggressive I remember she was crying I haven't seen her since though" "Jack" Martha said "what was around about the date of your mums funeral" "what" Jack said not really understanding "just tell me" Martha said "ok" Jack said "it was some time in April it was um 1993 why" Jack asked curiously "um Jack that was me" Martha said "me and my family were staying at my uncle and Aunty and uncles house and while I was there I found some paperwork that they had been hiding there that said I was adopted so I got upset and ran out of the house and that is when I bumped into you" Martha said "so you've always been a feisty one hey" Jack said "I guess we were just always meant to be.


End file.
